


Walking For The Sunrise

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Series: The Wild Wind Carries The Soul [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Can you guess who Abigor is, Damn those 2 men, Double Penetration, Everything is consensual, F/M, Horny ghouls, Intro to a new ghoul, Magna Carta Cartel lyric line, More vaginal finger, Multi, Omega now knows what it feels like, Oral Sex, Papa IV, Professor Omega, Proposition, Public Sex, Sister Margarita becomes Mistress to Abigor, Sister Margarita feel frisky, Slow Burn, Someone Might Be Catching Feelings, Sub SIster Margarita, TiD lyric line, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, dom omega, don't know yet, everyone is over the age of 21, teacher may become student?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: Professor Omega recommends Sister Margarita for a special assignment.
Relationships: Abigor/Earth Ghoul OMC/OFC, Omega/Quintessence Ghoul/Original female Character
Series: The Wild Wind Carries The Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733461
Comments: 30
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are over the age of 21.

Saturday afternoon with my friends in the gardens of the Abby. We crack jokes and enjoy the girl talk that has become our norm. Soaking up the warm weather that has finally arrived marking the beginning of Spring. My fellow Sisters of Sin were all lit up about Papa IV and his ascension but we had not seen him since Papa Nihil’s funeral. Rumors were running that 1.) Imperator has him under a strenuous schedule now that he is our only Papa. 2.) Papa is hidden away with one of his favorite Sisters. Doing, only the Dark Lord knows what. 3.) Has had a vision for the Ghost Project and is working on that. 

Our minds ran wild with what the Project will do next. The band ghouls can be seen from time to time but they won’t dare say a word regarding the Project or Papa. I was listening to Sister Chelsea about her theories when my phone let out its tone for an incoming text. I pulled my purse and my heart quickened as I saw it was from him.

_ My chambers in 20 minutes. Don’t be late. _

I shot a short reply. As I gathered my stuff together Sister Monica started to sing-song, “She got a txt & she’s gotta run. Gotta run, gotta run, get a stain on a dress.” They all laughed and I blushed. “No Bea, that was your namesake. I swallow my stains.” I shot back as I heard more cackling laughter. 

I sprint back to my chambers and quickly change into his favorite fishnets, (minus panties because why waste time), my habit and veil. I look at my watch and I have four minutes. “Oh shit!” I squeak as I run out the door with my heels in my hand. Three sets of stairs down and a hallway and I make it with enough time to pull my heels on. I knock on the door and just realize that I hear two male voices coming from behind it.

“Come in.” His voice sounded very authoritative. 

I push open the door and step in as the door closes behind me with a loud thud, the sound echoing throughout the hallway. Although there is someone else in the room, I keep my eyes on him as he had taught me. He loves my eyes and never wants to see me try to hide anymore.

“You commanded to see me, Sir?”

He got up and stepped up to me. His solid body still makes me weak in the knees. The intense stare he gives me through his Era 3 mask turns my inside to jelly. His uniform flows beautifully down his body. He was not only my professor but also my lover. 

“Sister Margarita, just in time.” He takes my hand and bows to it. 

Professor Omega brings me more into the room presenting me to the occupant.

“Brother ghoul Abigor, this is Sister Margarita. The one I was telling you about.”

Abigor stood up and came into full view. He was wearing an Era 4 mask and uniform and it shook me a little.

“Pleased to meet you, Sister Margarita. Brother ghoul Omega didn’t lie, you are a beauty.” Taking my hand from Omega and kissing my knuckles. His voice was like deep rich chocolate and he has the same stare as Omega. 

“Thank you, Abigor.” I blushed even more. 

Professor Omega motioned for me to sit down on the couch with Abigor sitting beside me. Omega took the armchair that sat caddy-corner from the couch. He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

“Abigor is a younger ghoul that just came to the church. He is an Earth Ghoul.”

My expression changed a little to shock and I felt that sickening feeling in my stomach

“No he’s not replacing Mountain. All new ghouls will wear Era 4 until we know what the next will look like.”

I let out a breath and then I turned to apologize to Abigor.

“No need, Sister. Omega likes that shock and awe thing.” he chuckles. Almost the same as Omega.

“Abigor has expressed certain ...interests and has a few experiences. But has come up with a…slight problem.“

“I have a tendency of changing into my true form while in the act of desire. The last Sister I was with….. I …. Let’s just say it didn’t end well. Omega recommended you and he speaks very highly of you.”

“I have full confidence in you, Sister. But consent is up to you. 

I turn to look at Abigor and his eyes are so enchanting. I feel myself bush again under his gaze. He takes my hand and places it to his heart. I can feel the beat racing and his breathing has quickened. 

Abigor spoke to my mind:

_ This is a bit unusual. I have observed and I know Omega is a grand professor of these kinds of teachings you have had. I will be as tender as possible. You are too beautiful to break. _

His eyes well up and I’m at a loss for words. I never was the one to turn heads in my life. Now, I have two ghouls? 

“It doesn’t have to happen tonight. I assure you, Sister, you will have time to spend with Abigor. But I do need to know if you are willing to do this.”

I peel my eyes away from Abigor and turn to Omega. He tilts his head sideways and then leans forward in the chair. 

“Professor Omega, Abigor, you have my full consent.” 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

For the past two weeks Abigor and I have been hanging out and getting to know each other. Turns out that his sense of humor is wildly funny and he has the uncanny ability to say something so far out there right when I had something to drink in my mouth. To which it would usually be sprayed everywhere or out my nose that burned like fucking hell. 

At the beginning of the second week, under Professor Omega’s supervision, we started to get comfortable enough for Abigor to remove his mask and balaclava in front of me. The first time I saw his human for face… He was just so handsome that I got goosebumps. Ruggedly good looking but also so beautiful that he could be a model. By the end of that week, we were taking selfies with each other and it made me sick that he always looked so good. I, on the other hand, looked like a dumpster fire.

We were getting ready to break for Friday evening before Omega announced that next week we will start with sensual touches. He dismissed Abigor as I was putting away papers that were brought out. I was just about done when Omega walked up to me and grabbed me by the arm and turned me around. 

“You are doing so well with him. But remember, you belong to me.” he growled. 

He took off his Era 2 mask and balaclava in one motion and flung them across the room. His mouth crashed into mine, and he was much more dominant this time. And that’s when it clicked. Omega was getting jealous. I had more thoughts in my mind but they were interrupted by the feel of his hand reaching under my habit. Pushing my panties aside and inserting two of his thick fingers into me. Pumping them deep and then withdrawing them almost fully out before plunging them deep again.

He broke the kiss and took a deep breath, getting drunk on my scent that started to fill the room. I let out a moan as he licked up my left side of my jaw and didn’t stop until he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. Scraping his teeth along my skin, Omega earns another moan from me. I can’t see his face but yet I know, he wears a smirk across his face. 

He suddenly stops everything he’s doing and walks to the couch. I’m breathing heavily trying to regain composure and I glance at the mirror to see the crumpled mess that I am. He tilts his head to the side for a moment, with a bewildered look for just a fraction, then straightens up and beckons me with that “come here” motion with his finger. I feel my brain melt seeing him do that. 

I walk, as if in a trance, and kneel in front of him with my head down. Omega leans forward and brushes a few strands of hair away from my face. Lifting my chin up with his thumb and index finger, gingerly. 

“You may go now.” he whispers

“Sir? Are… are you displeased with me, Sir?” 

“No...I” clearing his throat “I have other things to attend to.” His voice returns to his authoritative sound.

“As you wish, Professor.”

I stand up and gather my purse. I bow to him and then turn and walk out the door. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the Saturday morning cleaning the chapel with Sister Monica and Sister Jen. We polished the pews and I was about to pull out the vacuum when Papa IV came sliding around the corner, shoes in hands. 

“Papa!” Sister Jen squeaked in shock. 

We all dropped to our knees and bowed down to him. 

“Sisters, no time. Please, hide me from Sister Imperator.”

I got up quickly and took his hand, leading him to the confessional booth. 

“Forgive me for what I’m about to do.”

I shoved him in and closed the door. Proceeding to dust around the doors just as Sister Imperator came in. 

“Good Morning Sister! You’re looking so beautiful today.” 

“Thank you Sister Monica. Please remember to remove your lips from my ass before I leave. Have any of you seen Papa? I have a few more changes for him but I can’t find him.”

“No, Sister. It’s just been us in here today.”

She started to walk my way and I did the only thing I could do, I farted.

“Oh Sister, please pardon me. I had some chocolate milk and I forgot what it does to me.”

She stopped in her tracks and backed away. Monica and Jen dropped their heads and by the shaking of their shoulders, they were laughing. I had to improvise to get her away. But I’m internally so mortified that Papa heard me. 

“Sister Margarita, if it continues, you can come to the infirmary to get some gas-ex or something to help. I’ll leave you to do your work.”

With that she turned and quickly walked out the chapel doors. Both Sisters burst with laughter and I know Papa will need a few minutes to regain his composure. I dread when that door opens. I walk over to the nearest pew and ready myself. 

The door creaks open and I hear Papa’s shoes on the carpet. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt the sting of a tear in my eye. 

“Dear sweet Sister, thank you so much for what you did. Please, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Papa turns me around and sees that I'm crying. Bringing me in for a warm hug while stroking my hair and humming to calm me. I finally get myself to sob quietly and I no longer hear the other Sisters. 

“I’m truly sorry, Papa, for having offended thee,” I whisper.

He breaks the hug and gestures to me to have a seat.

“Mia Bella signora, you have done nothing to offend me. Things happen and you did what you had to do. You assessed the situation and knew she would find me if she came closer. I am so very grateful to you. I can see why Omega speaks so very highly of you.”

My heart froze with just the mention of his name., I looked up to face Papa. To see him in the full glory of his exquisite face paint. And he was the most perfect sight.

“Me?”

“Yes, you have so much potential. That spark that sets you apart from anyone else, Uno Incantato.”


	3. Chapter 3

After Papa had left, the girls convinced me to go out with them tonight. They were telling me about a new club that opened in the city. At first, I didn’t want to, I still have a ton of work to do. Monica had mentioned that I started to climb back into my shell again and I realized that she was right.

Back in my chambers, I took a shower, did my legs, and made sure my snatch was well manicured. Had to put in a call to Jan and she came running with an armload of dresses and shoes. Finally settling for a red form-fitting short dress with red heels. I styled my hair down with my bangs only covering part of my right eye. I spiked a small part of my left bangs to where it looks like a devil horn. My make-up was subtle but I didn’t dare leave without my blood-red Chola lips. 

There were only 5 of us going out, so we got into Chelsea’s Kia Sportage. It was an hour's drive to the city but it didn’t seem that long when you got five raunchy women in the car. We parked in the underground garage and I had thought we had to walk up the four flights of stairs. Chelsea pulled out a strange-looking key and had us follow her to the elevator. We were astonished after she turned the key and the doors opened for us.

“I have my ways.” She called to us and we all knew what that meant. We got in and she hit the number six. As we got closer, you can hear and feel the music. The door opened and we all stepped into the club. She said something to the bouncer and he nodded his head. She turned back to wave us through. It was jammed packed and we had to stick together just to get to our table.

The music was loud but good. The girls and I had such a laugh when Jen was dancing with some guy that had zero rhythm but at least he was trying. I was on my fourth drink of my namesake when I was asked to dance. I accepted and he took me by the hand to the dance floor. The lights were flashing so much that it made it look like everyone was standing still but I just let the music take over. 

We danced for a while face-to-face and then he turned me around to where my back was to him. I was so into the music that I didn’t care when he started to grind on me. I just needed a night to myself, to forget and just let loose. I felt his hand on my shoulder to turn me around. My eyes were closed as I turned and I placed my hand on his chest. It felt more solid than I remember. I opened my eyes and those familiar blue orbs were staring back at me.

In my shock, I mouthed “Professor”.

He grabbed me tightly by the waist and drew me closer to him. His heartbeat was thumping on my chest. Leaning into my ear and as he did that, I could smell his cologne. He let out a breath and I felt my wetness.

“I’m not Professor or Sir tonight. I’m just…”

He said something else but his words faded away. Omega lifted my left leg and had me wrap it around his hip. He caressed my outer thigh, gripping tight, and then dragging his nails over my skin lightly. His other hand pressed in between us and found his way to my scent. I moved my hips to where it was making him rub my mound, and his chest rumbled with a purr. With each movement, he opens my labia. He pulls back to look into my eyes, then his fingers go deep into me. The pumping and curling of them match the music and it takes me away. He knows how to hit my spot without even trying. I feel myself tightening up around his digits. My eyes start to roll back. And he shakes his head no.

“Just look into my eyes. I need to see you as you melt.” arching up one of his eyebrows.

I try to focus… his eyes are just too perfect. See two of him, now three.

“Your eyes are crossing, älskling. I never saw you look so captivating as you do right now.”

His voice is in my mind. Is he really saying these things or is my mind playing tricks on me?  I feel my orgasm slowly fade and my vision comes back to normal. Omega smirks at me as the realization hits me as to what we just did in public. I try to bring my leg down but he still has a firm grip on me.

“I’m not done with you.” floats into my mind.

I bring my hand to where our bodies meet and undo the zipper of his suit pants. I find that not only is he not wearing underwear, but he is also fully hard. I brush my fingers over his thick member slowly and he rewards me with a moan. I bring it out from its confines and lightly run my finger around his slit. I rub his wetness along the head and then bring my finger to my lips. Applying it like lip gloss, Omega’s eyes glow with need.

I feel a deep growl summoning up from his sturdy chest. Leaning down to kiss me at the same time lifting me up to align himself. Omega pushes into me without stopping and the feel of him filling me up gives me goosebumps. He breaks the kiss and I moan out his name as I run my hands through the tuft of hair on his head. 

Omega takes my other leg and wraps it around him. His arm muscles flex as he fucks me to the music which is loud, fast, and hard. The excitement of fucking in front of everyone ramps me up even more. The lights are flashing so fast and differently that it’s camouflaging what we’re doing. 

“Keep your eyes on mine. Come for me. Let everyone know who you belong to.” 

More words in my mind.

My walls uncontrollably tighten around him. I bite my bottom lip to keep from closing my eyes as my orgasm hits hard. That sexy smirk plays on his face. 

“Here comes round two, älskling.”

Omega doesn’t let up, in fact fucks me even harder than I thought possible. My eyes start to roll into my head but then I remember that he wants them on his. I grab a hold onto his right bicep and feel the workout it’s getting. The smell of his sweat and his feeling is too intoxicating. I screamed his name again as he rocked me into another orgasm. 

It took a few minutes before he was able to put me back down on the dancefloor. He held onto me tight with our foreheads together until I could stand on my own. He led me off the floor and then whispered into my ear.

“Round three in my chambers later tonight. Have a great time with the girls.”

He kissed the tip of my nose and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip. With a smirk and a wink, he turned and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back to my table, I ordered a double Margarita. After what just happened to me, I felt like I earned that drink. I was still rather stunned by it. Was it real or did I just imagine I wanted that to happen? The girls didn’t say anything to me at first. But then…

“So… that’s what you’re O-Face looks like. I always wondered about what you looked like.” SIster Roann said with a glint in her eyes.

It caught me off guard and I swallowed my drink the wrong way, causing me to cough and choke uncontrollably. When I was finally able to compose myself, I was informed that Omega had been watching me ever since I came in, he told the guy I was originally dancing with to leave, and that only those from our church were able to see what we were doing. 

I was still in a state of shock and a bit embarrassed. I knew that he was always the showman, that he likes to watch and be watched but never had it crossed my mind that it would be like this. And now, just what did he have in store for me with round three?

I finished my second Margarita and ordered two more. Keeping the mood light, I tried not to think about what I was going to do. We all stayed until the club closed and we had our designated driver, Sister Roann, much to her displeasure. We all piled in and we were heading back to the Abby. Sister Monica again asked me about Omega and I just didn’t want to talk about it. I just told Jan to turn up the radio and we all jammed out to Lady Gaga.

I had a pretty good buzz when we got back. And I kinda didn’t want our girls night out to end. After we parted ways, I just wanted to take a walk around the gardens. The smell of cut grass and all the flowers made me feel amazing. I was just on autopilot going from flower to flower and taking in the intoxicating smells.

It was getting late so I headed inside and walked down the empty halls. I stopped at the door and I could hear music coming from inside. I turned the doorknob and opened it. Standing there was Omega wearing just black pajama bottoms.

“I was hoping you were going to show up.” 

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” I lowered my head as I usually do when we have our time together.

He walked behind me to close the door and as he came around to face me. I’m fighting every fiber of my being not to run my hands across his chest. His toned arms wrap around me and I let out a moan in my mind. 

“I told you, tonight I’m not Professor or Sir. I just want it to be Omega and Margarita. But I also had a request from Abigor when I came back.”

Omega placed his thumb and forefinger under my chin and brought my face up to meet his. A face like his that is stunningly perfect in every way. He wore a thin mustache and a matching goatee. And it made me hate that he wears a mask. I try to memorize what he looks like in case I never see him like this again.

“He asked that before we start this week if he could watch us together. As you can tell by tonight, I have no problem with being watched. But I know you still have self-esteem issues. I was hoping that my teaching was helping you but I’m afraid I did more damage than good.”

“You have helped me more than you’ll ever know, Sir…Omega. I didn’t get embarrassed until after. I would’ve never done that the way I used to be.”

“Don't feel like you need to do this for me, älskling.”

Tonight did make me feel empowered in a strange way. I guess it was because I thought no one was watching but until after I found out, that it became awkward. Just then, Abigor came out from the bathroom. His mask was off and there was that handsome face again. He took my hand in his and kissed it.

“I’ll you two alone. And will see you both Monday.”

“No wait.” I heard my one voice call out.

“Don’t go. I want you to stay.”

“It might not be a good idea.”

“Maybe not, Abigor. But I said stay.” It came out a bit more of a demand on my part. But I head my head up high.

“I said that you’re staying.” in a harsher tone.

Even Omega was shocked at what I said. He looked over to Abigor and then to me and crooked his eyebrow up at me. I never told him what that does to me nor will I. But I feel like a switch was flipped on me.

I took Abigor by the hand and with Omega tailing me, led them both to the bedroom. I push Abigor down on the edge of the bed. 

“You’re about to get one hell of a show.”

Turning back to Omega, my mouth goes to his open mouth. I can feel his body tense up from not being the one to initiate things but he warms up rather quickly. Our tongues fight for dominance and it turns into a wet sloppy battle.

One of his hands threads into my hair and pulls me off of him with a hard yank. I moan out from the pain and pleasure of it. It automatically makes me wet to see his eyes flash to his form for a few seconds. 

“Look at what you’re doing to me, älskling. I’m getting all hard and I’m dropping my glamour.” Omega is smirking at me and backing me to the wall.

“Well, if you ghoul out it will make him feel more comfortable too, don’t you think?” 

“Do you think you can handle it?”

I was feeling very sassy, which is something I never did with him before. He was the don and his teachings made me a very good sub. But now… Now I want him to fight for dominance. 

“I can handle anything you throw at me.”

I kiss him hard and he tries to pull away but I bite his bottom lip. I don’t taste the usual iron that comes from blood. His blood tastes like ice-cold lemonade on a hot summer day and I drink down making me even wetter. Omega pulls away and I see that his skin has turned a dark gray color, his horns are visible, and his tail is flicking wildly behind him. 

Even though his appearance has changed, he still has that same smirk but now looks eviler with darkened blood running down. Ghoul eyes look at me with hunger and he snaps his sharp teeth near my neck. Instead of biting, he licks me with his forked tongue. A claw pins my arms to the wall while the other is digging into the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh.

I steal a glance over at Abigor and see that he is palming himself through his pants. I moan out my lover's name as I lock eyes with Abigor. “Fuckk” he whispers as he looks at me. 

Omega’s hold on my wrists gets tighter as he tells me all the filthy things he wants to do to me. I whimper and go weak in the knees. 

“Tell me how you like it, Baby Girl.”

“I wanna ride your face.”

Omega releases my wrists and walks me to the bed. I take off my dress and place it down. Abigor picks it up and inhales my scent as his eyes roll back. 

“Your pants need to come off or else you’re going to be terribly uncomfortable.” I purred to him. 

He gives me a smile and nods in agreement. He’s still in his human form and as he undresses, my eyes roam over his well-toned ass. Not as grand as Omega’s but still very biteable. His member is smooth with a few veins that I’m sure would hit in all the right places. Abigor doesn’t have the girth but is still altogether impressive.

Abigor settles back down on the bed as I stand over Omega’s head. His tongue snakes out in anticipation and just for that I tease him by opening up my labia. Omega growls his approval at the sight. Slowly getting into position, I motion to Abigor to come closer for better viewing. He holds out his hand and I lace my fingers with him as Omega takes a long lick at my clit. It sends shivers throughout my body. 

Abigor is shining with his leakage and it’s hypnotic to watch him but Omega breaks my concentration by inserting two claws into me, careful not to cause any major harm but his touch is tough and fast. My senses are heightened and my coil snaps. 

“Aye… Omega!” I scream as my walls clamp down on his claws. Throwing my head back in ecstasy, my nails dig into my own flesh of my ass cheeks. It takes a few moments to gather myself and release his claws. He withdraws and presents his fingers to Abigor, who has transformed. Opening his mouth to receive my taste. He hums as he licks Omega’s claws clean.

“Get ready for round four, älskling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the musing of a "40 something whore" of Ghost. Said by a POS gatekeeper.


	5. 5

I scoot down Omega’s body, rubbing my juices over his chest until I’m face to face with him. I go in for a kiss but I change direction and lick my tongue along his jawline on his left side all the way up to the shell of his ear.

“Stay here.” I say in a commanding voice.

“What if I don’t?” eyebrow raised with that damn smirk.

“Then you won’t get round four.” 

I climb off of Omega and give Abigor a wink. 

“Make sure he stays here.”

He nods and I walk off to the right of the room, going inside Omega’s closet. And turn to the left going deep into the room. Looking around and touching the fabric of each item. Holding a few up to my nose, his scent is everywhere and I let out a small whimper. 

I spot what I was searching for and don’t waste time. I check myself in the full-length mirror that is hanging on the wall. Satisfied with the image rearing back. Walking back to the doorway, I stop and compose myself. 

“Round four will commence,” I announce.

I take my first steps into the bedroom and I hear two audible gasps in the room. Both ghouls look at me...dressed in Omega’s Era 2 uniform complete with mask. I tilt my head as to read they’re reactions. 

“Damn….” Abigor sat up and his tail flicked back and forth in excitement.

I started to walk near Omega and his eyes never left me. I had to pick up the bottom part as I walked since Omega was so much taller than me. I heard him growl and a sneer came across his face. My brain started to panic. Did I push it too far? I should’ve asked him before I did it. Luckily, I had the mask on to hide the fact that all the color drained from my face. I steady my eyes to not show fear.

Omega sits up as I come to his side of the bed. In a quick motion, he grabs the belt that is secured around me and throws me down to the mattress. Topping me while trying to pin me. I take advantage and twist my wrist against his thumb claw. Omega is surprised that I escaped his grip and I use my pelvis to buck him off. Abigor has moved to the floor, presumably to give us more room. 

He ripped off his PJ bottoms while I adjusted the bottom of the uniform with my legs. We’re both on all fours, posed to strike. All my nervousness has disappeared and now it’s pure primal. And I feel my wetness making me slick. Omega shifts and I track him with my eyes. He lunges at me and I spin around on one knee missing me and landing on his stomach. He goes to get up but I was able to flip him over and he lands on his back. 

I climb on top of his hips, lifting up the bottom for the cassock, and his hard cock rubs against my folds. Omega makes no effort to buck me off. With one claw rubbing the fabric that’s on my hip the other, inching its way to my breast. Kneading it and pulling on the hardened nipple. I bit my bottom lip and threw back my head, he hums as he sees part of my mouth which was blacked out due to the mask and balaclava. 

I can feel him trying to line himself up and I grip his hips to keep him still while shaking my head no. Omega lets out another growl bearing his sharp teeth.

“I said NO.”

Omega’s body tensed up for a few seconds but then I felt him relax and I let his thick member slap back onto his lower stomach. I reached under the uniform and opened my folds and rubbed against the underside of him. He moans out my name and under the mask I smirk.

“Abigor, be a good boy and come here.” I command

He quickly got in the bed beside me.

“Yes, Mistress”

“Hmmm, I like the sound of that. Ok, my pet. Get behind me and give me your left claw,”

“As you wish, Mistress.”

As he gets into position, I can feel his demon cock against my back. No doubt that he’s leaking and making beautiful streaks on the black garment. He rests his head on my left shoulder as I continue to rock on Omega. I glide Abigor down my body until he finds my clit. I shudder at his touch as he worked my swollen nub. 

Abigor has skills that made my core ache. Pulling down my hood, his teeth lift up the balaclava and he licks at my exposed skin. His tails snakes up my back 

“Mistress, may I please taste you after you cum?” he whimpers

I ponder this for a moment. I steal a glance down at Omega, yet his eyes are close. Deep in the indulgence of our skin together. 

“Well, since Omega made me cum in front of an audience at the club, you should make me cum in front of an audience, mainly him. And he WON’T participate in it. And he can’t touch himself while you do so.” 

Omega’s eyes shot open and he raised his head, baring his fangs at me. 

“Turnabout is fair play, Daddy.” 

He begrudgingly closed his mouth but not without growling and tugging on his uniform. 

“Ok, I’ll take off the mask and balaclava but the rest stays on, for now, then you can take it off of me. Is that a deal, daddy?”

Omega nodded his head.

“Words please?”

Omega rolled his eyes. I really don’t think he likes being told by his own student, but he needs to find out that his teachings didn’t go to waste either.

“Deal” said through nashed fangs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Margarita, Omega, and Abigor have a night.

I feel very pleased with myself that he’s willing to obey me. And I make sure that the grin I have is off my face when I uncover myself. Abigor lays me down and spreads my short legs wide. I feel just a bit embarrassed but that feeling goes away once he starts to kiss and bite at my skin from my ankles to my inner thighs. I let my eyes glide over to the other ghoul and Omega is watching very intently. 

My eyes snap back to Abigor as he uses his ghoul tongue to snake in between my folds. Tickling ever so slightly before he returns to nibbling on my inner thighs. Tugging my sensitive skin with his sharp teeth. Not breaking the skin but letting me know that he could bite if he wanted too. 

I hear a growl coming from Omega and I look at him again. He’s at the foot of the bed drooling. But I know that his growling was meant to tell Abigor not to mark me. He takes his eyes off of me as he wipes his mouth with the back of his claw. We lock eyes just as I take a handful of Abigor’s hair and ram his face into my crotch. And he wasted no time in tongue fucking me while vigorously rubbing and rolling my clit.

Omega tries to rut on the bed, getting some much-needed friction but I shoot him a look that means to stop it. He lets out a whimper as I focus my attention back to my other ghoul and lavish him with praise.

“That’s it. You’re doing so well. Being such a good ghoul.”

He purrs in thankfulness and the vibrations hit in all the right places. My one hand gripping the sheets, the other in his hair. Abigor looked into my eyes and my core snapped. My walls contract against his tongue and for a few seconds, I thought I had honestly left my body. 

I came down from my high and he was gentle with my over-sensitive nub. He withdrew his tongue and watched my after-glow. 

“My dear brother ghoul, you now have tasted her river of love. It has flowed over your tongue as she has kept you in place. Are you willing to go a step farther?” Omega asked

“No doubt in my mind, dearest brother. I need to feel her.”

“Do you SIster Margarita, wish to take this a step farther?”

“With full consent to everything that happens tonight.” 

I pull Abigor up to my face and kiss him passionately. Tasting myself on him. Our tongues dance a tango as I hear Omega whimper again. Our kiss breaks but he deposits kisses on my cheek, moving down to my neck where he nibbles lightly. He stops and reached for Omega’s uniform.

“May I, Mistress?” 

“Yes, please do.”

He unsnaps the clothes and helps me shed it off.

Crawling to the right side of my head. I adjust myself against the headboard, looking over at Omega. His demon eyes are glowing a bright blue as he watches on. 

“Mistress, snälla... ta mig i din mun.”

I faintly run my fingers along his balls and he shudders from the touch. The head of his cock is glistening with leakage. I stick out my tongue as I would when I receive Unholy Communion and just barely touch the tip. I stroke him tenderly and Abigor hisses from the pleasure of my teasing. More precum is produced and I pull him away, letting the string of fluid dangle between us.

“Mistress, I must say, you are truly enchanting.”

I blush at his compliment. I have never been called enchanting before let alone at the beginning of a blowjob.

“She is exquisite.” Omega interjected as I took Abigor into my mouth.

I did it over and over again and I hear him hiss more in ecstasy. I give Omega the “come here” motion and crawls to me. Sucking on my toes but careful not to hurt me with his teeth. Meanwhile, Abigor seeks out my clit with his hand. 

Omega relinquishes my foot and speaks.

“What is it you want me to do, Mistress?”

I pull myself off the juicy meat with a loud wet pop.

“I want you to fuck me. Fuck me properly this time.”

“Yes, Mistress. I will do as you say.”

He slides me down a bit off the headboard. Once I get my head comfortable with pillows, I go back to giving Abigor my attention. I feel Omega’s claws spread me open as he lines himself up. Without warning, plunges his cock into me fully. I jump at the sudden impaling. My walls expand and ache but it feels marvelous. I moan around the large ghoul that is now face-facking me. They work in tandem and I feel my core tighten up again. I lock eyes with Omega.

“Älskling Mistress, your pussy feels so hot and wet.”

With those words, my body explodes as I wraith around still attached to my ghouls. Shaking uncontrollably with happy tears flowing. As I come down, Abigor withdrawals himself from my mouth so I can catch my breath. Leaning down he kisses my forehead and whispers in my ear. What he says excites me.

"Yes, that would please your Mistress very well.”

He reaches for the lube and maneuvers to where my back is nestled against his chest. Omega lifts my lower body as I lift my upper body to allow Abigor to scooch under me. 

Omega looks at me with concern. I guide his face to mine and whisper…

"Remember, I consent to everything.” 

I feel Abigor rubbing the cold lube around my tight hole. Inserting one finger carefully. I sigh in bliss as he curls that finger. Soon he adds another finger and I moan as Omega rocks me at a slow pace. 

When he is satisfied that I’m ready, he withdraws his finger and applies lube to himself and adds more to me. 

“Are you ready, Mistress?”

“Yessss.” I hiss.

Omega holds me still as Abigor tip enters me. I dig my nails into his flesh as the pain is tantalizing. 

“Mistress, do you want me to stop?”

“No….no…please keep going. Fill my hole. I need it.”

“As you wish”

He keeps going, opening me up and it’s so tight. I feel him twitch and it’s a new and exciting feeling. Omega twitches in response and I smile as Abigor pushes his way in.

They hold still until they think I’m ready. Slow and steady, with the sounds of moans and growls fill the room. Omega leans over me and talks dirty into my ear. Abigor does the same to the other side. Those smutty words that came forth from them….I wanted more.

“I want you both to go faster, Harder….make your Mistress cum.”

Omega didn’t need to be told twice. His thrusts made me see stars. Abigor matched Omega and I saw another solar system. Both pounding away at me. My core snapped over and over again and I’ve never felt this happy. 

“Cum for us one last time and we will cum together as one.” Abigor pleads.

I look to Omega and he was grunting and snarling which made my core snap again.

They pin me still as we all let everything flow.

“Is our Mistress pleased?” Abigor kisses my cheek. Omega cocks an eyebrow.

“Very much so.”. My eyes fluttered shut and we all fell asleep

  
  


For a full week, no one saw the three of us. We all stayed in Omega’s room and gave Abigor some hands-on lessons. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone that knows me, should be able to guess who Abigor is based on.  
> (*wink)


End file.
